


Lost and Found

by Jiwa



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no really, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like any other day... And then Nick Burkhardt found himself stuck in a reality where everything is different. Well, not everything. Just the most important part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Nick/Renard stories, so I decided to add mine to the list. 
> 
> I know this has been done million of times, but I still wanted to write it. Inspired by kyliselle's Kirk/Spock fic falled "Oasis", also by the numerous dimension travel fics I've read in my lifetime.
> 
> Timeline: about after Hank finds out about wesen, but before Nick finds out about Renard. Pretty much non-canon compliant after that. Forget the whole thing with Juliette and Renard and the potion, it never happened. Renard saved Juliette, but that's it.

It started out like any ordinary day. There was a string of weird murders, as always. Given that the victims had been shredded to death, Nick suspected the murders were committed by some kind of wesen with huge claws. They hadn’t managed to see the suspect with their own eyes yet, so Nick had no idea what kind of wesen he was.

Nick and Hank ended up pursuing a suspect into an empty warehouse. Although it was in the middle of the day and sun was shining through the dirty windows, they still needed flash lights in the dark building to see where they stepped.

They split up to cover more ground.

Nick thought he saw someone, so he hastened his steps. There was definitely a shadow walking towards one of the doors, which were wide open, allowing the suspect to escape. He cursed and ran. “Police, stop where you are!”

He almost slammed into who he had thought was the suspect, but who turned out to be an old woman instead.  
  
Nick took a hasty step back and lowered his weapon, “Oh, sorry, ma’m. You shouldn’t be out here, we’re pursuing a dangerous criminal.”

The old woman smiled at him, all teeth. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“You’re lost, Grimm,” she said, and her eyes started glowing, blue and incredibly bright. “I’ll help you find your way.”

He brought his gun up again, only to realise his eyesight was going blurry. He lost his balance, falling to the ground and blacking out.

When he came to, Hank was shaking him awake.

“Nick!” he yelled and slapped his face. “Nick, are you okay? Did the guy jump on you?”

He frowned at Hank, his head feeling like it was going to burst. “Did you catch the licence plate of that car?” he groaned. “I think it ran me over.”

Hank laughed and helped him up. “Seriously man, what happened?”

“There was this old lady,” Nick explained. His mouth felt dry. “I think she was some kind of wesen. Her eyes were glowing...” He frowned. “She said something about me being lost. I must have blacked out...”

Hank was not definitely not impressed. “An old lady got to you?” he said. “You must be losing your touch.”

Nick glared at him, “Haha.” He sighed as they made their way to the car. “Seriously, it was weird. We better check the books, I don’t know if she did something to me. Might’ve been a spell or something.”

Hank nodded and shrugged, “The suspect got away. The speed it was running though, no way he was human.”

Nick touched the back of his head, “Yeah. We better get ready. Next time we’ll catch him.”

* * *

They went back to the station. Sergeant Wu was there, greeting them cheerily. “Forensics went through the scene,” he said. “This guy must be really into furries and stuff, I swear it looks like he’s somehow mangling his victims.”

Nick and Hank gave him a look. Wu shrugged and handed the file to Nick. “Maybe he’s somehow made himself a pair gloves with actual fangs on them.” At their look, he shrugged, “What? I saw it on Hannibal.”

Nick rolled his eyes and took the report. They went through it, but there was nothing to suggest any new leads. Right now, it looked like they could only wait for the perp to show his face again.

“I’m going to get coffee, you want some?” he asked Hank, who nodded. It didn’t take too long to run to the coffee shop across the street. He came back with three coffees, and handed one to Hank, before heading toward’s the Captain’s office. His back was turned, which is why he failed to notice the weird expression on Hank’s face.

Since the blinds were open and the Captain seemed to be only doing some paperwork, Nick simply knocked once and then stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He set the coffee cup on the table and sat in the chair.

The Captain stared at the coffee cup like he’d never seen something like it before. Nick felt a touch of worry. He was beginning to suspect the Captain was overworked, staring at coffee like that.

“We chased the suspect but he got away,” Nick said and took a sip of his coffee.

The Captain nodded, then asked hesitantly, “Is there something else?”

“Yeah,” Nick said, “There was some kind of old lady at the scene, I don’t know if she had anything to do with the murders, but she was definitely wesen. She somehow knocked me out and got away before Hank got there.” He paused, “Might’ve been a spell.”

The Captain’s mouth opened and his jaw worked, but he didn’t say anything. He was staring at Nick with a weird expression on his face. Nick couldn’t place it. But it made the touch of worry in his gut grow bigger.

“Sean?” he said and got up. He walked closer. “Are you feeling okay?”

“You... You know?” Sean asked.

Nick frowned. “Know what?” He rounded the desk and put his hand on Sean’s forehead, or at least tried. The man flinched away from his touch like it burned, getting as far as standing up from his chair and taking a few steps back to get away from the Grimm’s reach.

“Are you sick?” Nick demanded, taking a step forward. “You’re acting really weird.”

“Burkhardt!” Sean barked out, looking more agitated by the second, “Who told you about me?!”

Nick’s hands fell to his sides. “You never call me Burkhardt when we’re alone,” he idly commented. A definite feeling of hurt was beginning to make its way to his chest at the Captain’s weird behaviour. “Sean, what’s going on?”

Sean was frowning at him. He seemed to be calming down. “You never call me Sean,” he said, and took a few step in the empty office to circle around Nick, like a lion circling his prey.

Nick blinked. “That makes no sense,” he said, following him. “I always call you Sean, except at work when other people are around. We decided it would be too weird for the others if we kept using our first names like at home.”

“...Home?” There was something in Sean’s voice that broke something inside of Nick. It was scared and hopeful at the same time, just like...

Nick felt the urge to sit down.

“There is something seriously wrong,” he said, suddenly abandoning every thought of going home early that night. “We need to see Monroe and Rosalee.”

Sean was reluctant to enter the Spice Shop, understandably so, if anything Nick was beginning to suspect was true. They were instantly met with Monroe, who greeted Sean with, “Oh, you again?” and then trailed off, when he noticed Nick behind him.

“You again?” Nick asked Monroe, who opened his mouth to say something. “Wait, I don’t want to know. Monroe, something is going on and I don’t like it at all. Sean can’t remember me. I think someone has been messing with his memory.”

Sean gave him a questioning glance in response.

“Again?” Monroe said, frowning, “Just like Juliette?”

Nick blinked. “Who’s Juliette?”

Monroe’s face fell suddenly. “Oh boy.”

“I’m suspecting Burkhardt has hit his head, and badly,” Sean said, his professional side coming out, all commanding. “He told me he was pursuing a suspect, who escaped. Detective Griffin found him on the ground, out cold.” So Sean was playing the ’I don’t know anything about this’ card, huh? “Came rambling to me about something called wesen...”

Monroe obviously wanted to say something, but a glare from the Captain shut him up.

Nick felt like punching them both.

“You do realise Monroe recognised you, right?” Nick said, “Even if I didn’t know what I do, it wouldn’t be too hard to realise you’re trying to evade this by pretending I’m crazy. Just a few minutes ago you were demanding to know ’who told me’.”

Something like shame flickered across Sean’s face, but then it was gone, buried behind an icy demeanor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“And you,” Nick pointed at Monroe, “If you think you can just do as he tells you to, no matter what, and not get in trouble with me, I’m going to be disappointed!” He huffed. “Just because he’s a royal doesn’t give you a right to side with him, especially since I need your help. There’s something obviously wrong with him.”

There was a silence.

Monroe’s eyes were huge, and he was staring at the two of them like they’d morphed into one being and grown wings.

Sean had stiffened beside him, like he was expecting an attack.

“...He’s a royal?” Monroe asked.

Nick blinked at him. “What? How is this new information for you?”

Monroe looked baffled. “Nick, we’ve been trying to find the royal in Portland for weeks, and now you tell me you’ve known all along?”

“What are you talking about?” Nick said. He rubbed his forehead, feeling like his head was going to explode. “I’ve known for over two years, ever since he told me back when Aunt Marie died.”

“Nick...” Monroe said hesitantly, like trying to approach a wild beast. “Your aunt died a year ago. And I have no idea who this guy with you is, I’ve met him exactly once when he came into the shop alone.”

“What?” Nick said, “That’s ridiculous.”

“Who is he, Nick?” Monroe said, glancing at Sean, who was looking more uncomfortable by the second.

“I’m his boss---,” Sean said at the same time as Nick said, “My husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two, aka Nick Burkhardt's Horrible, Horrible Day. This Nick will indeed have a very different reaction than his counterpart, sorry about that. :D

Nick first realised something was very wrong when at the end of the day, he drove home to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

He touched his gun to make sure it was on his belt and made his way cautiously to the door. He took out his key and tried to insert it into the lock. The key word being _tried._  His key didn't fit.

Nick frowned and knocked on the door. Had Juliette changed the locks?

An unfamiliar face opened it.

”Can I help you?” A woman in her late 60's asked.

”Who are you?” He asked, ”Where is Juliette?”

”I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name,” the woman said hesitantly. She turned and yelled out: ”Charles! There's a man here asking for a Juliette?” Then she turned back to look at him, keeping the door half shut, as if she was afraid Nick was going to mug her.

”Listen, whatever you're trying to pull, it won't work on me,” Nick growled out. He was utterly exhausted and this, whatever it was, wasn't making him feel any better. He pulled out his badge and flashed it to the woman before pushing his way past her and striding inside.

”Juliette!” He called out.

A man coming from the kitchen, who was about the same age as the woman, stopped short as he saw Nick walk inside. ”Hey!” he bellowed angrily.

Nick ignored him in favour of staring around the living room. It was just  _wrong._ The colors of the walls were different, all his and Juliette's furniture was gone and the pictures around the house were of the woman and man he had just met. There was nothing left to suggest he and Juliette had ever lived there.

”What...?” Nick managed to say, his jaw was hanging out.

”He showed me a badge, I think he's with the police,” the unknown woman said to her husband. ”Says he's looking for a Juliette.”

”Listen, we don't know any Julia,” the man said, crossing his arms. ”We've lived in this house for 10 years, and unless you've got a warrant, I suggest you get out.”

Nick stared at him, blinking. ”Right, sorry, there must have been some kind of mix up...” he muttered, heading towards the door. ”I'm sorry to have bothered you.”

”It's alright young man,” the woman said at the door as he turned to look at the house for the last time. ”I do hope you find who you were looking for.”

* * *

Nick was back in his car, staring through the windshield with unseeing eyes when his phone rang. Since the called ID told him it was Captain Renard, Nick stopped what he was doing to answer it. ”Burkhardt.”

”Where are you?” Renard asked.

”Is there a case, sir?” Nick said quickly into the phone, preparing to take off.

There was a brief pause. ”Have you been drinking?” the Captain asked.

”What? No,” Nick said. ”Look, I'm in a middle of a situation right now, I'll call you later.” He hang up.

Then he started the car and drove straight to Monroe's.

Nick was shifting his weight anxiously on Monroe's porch as he knocked on the door. Although it was very late, it didn't take long until Monroe opened, his face alarmed.

”Nick? Is everything okay?” Monroe asked, wrapping a nightgown around himself.

Nick pushed past him into the house, ”No, not really, there's something really weird going on.” He entered the living room. ”I was just at our house. My keys didn't fit, and some old couple was inside, claiming they'd lived in that house for the past 10 years.” Nick slumped down on Monroe's couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

”What?” Monroe said, baffled. ”That is the weirdest thing I've heard in a while, and trust me, I've heard a lot of weird things.”

”Yeah,” Nick agreed. ”But get this: earlier today there was this weird lady at the crime scene, she did something to me and I passed out. She was definitely wesen. I didn't think about it before, but...”

Monroe's cellphone rang, interrupting the two of them. ”Monroe,” he greeted. Suddenly his face turned anxious. ”Oh. Yes. He's here. Of course.”

Nick frowned. ”Who is it?”

Monroe glanced at him, but didn't answer. ”All right. Yes, I definitely think something's going on, he just told me he was at the house and none of his keys fit, and some old couple was living there... Yeah. Okay.”

Nick felt a headache building up. ”Monroe?”

Monroe finally hang up. He was looking at Nick with something akin to a guilty expression on his face. ”Uh. It was Renard, he said he was already on his way. Look, it's none of my business if the two of you are fighting, but...”

Nick's face crunched up in confusion and he interrupted Monroe. ”The Captain? Why did he call you? Where did he even get your number?”

Monroe's face went from guilty to confused. ”What?”

Nick got up from the couch and narrowed his eyes. ”Monroe, why was the Captain calling you?”

Monroe raised his hands in surrender, ”Look, he was just worried okay? He tried calling you and you said there was a situation. I think he just assumed it meant a case, and since you weren't talking to him, he knew you would be here.”

Nick's eyes widened. ”What?”

Monroe blinked. ”What, what?”

”Since when have you two known each other?” Nick hissed.

”Okay,” Monroe said slowly, ”Now I'm really confused.”

There was a knock on the door.

Monroe rushed to open it, leaving Nick in the living room, fuming. He couldn't believe Captain Renard and Monroe knew each other, and neither of them had mentioned it to him.

”Nick, are you okay?” the Captain said, rushing towards him.

Nick narrowed his eyes. ”Since when have you two known each other?”

The Captain stopped like he had hit a brick wall. ”What?” asked.

”Uh, since forever,” Monroe said, coming to stand next to the Captain. ”You introduced us, remember?”

”No...” Nick hissed, grabbing Monroe's arm. ”I've never seen you two in a same room together, apart from when I tried to get you arrested. Something really weird is going on,” Nick whispered to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Renard watching them.

Nick gave Monroe a pointed look. ”We should check the books. I'll be at the trailer. Sorry Captain, I really have to go,” he said and moved to go past both Monroe and Renard.

He was almost at the door when Monroe's voice stopped him. ”What trailer?”

Nick turned slowly to look at Monroe. ”Are you serious right now?”

Monroe and Renard swapped concerned looks.

”There is definitely something wrong with him,” Monroe said, glancing pointedly at Nick. ”Looks like he might have lost his memory...”

Renard was talking to Monroe, but he kept throwing worried glances at Nick. ”You mentioned something about the house?”

Nick noticed that while Renard was talking, he also seemed to be texting someone on his mobile.

”He said his key didn't fit and that some old couple was living in there,” Monroe repeated. ”It seemed a little weird.”

”I was at the house few minutes ago,” Renard said, putting his phone away, ”there was definitely no old couple.”

Nick crossed his arms, ”Okay, what what is going on? First Juliette loses her memory, and now you two are suddenly best buddies?”

Monroe and Renard turned to look at him. ”Who's Juliette?” they said in unison.

Nick stared at them incredulously, but their serious expressions didn't waver. He fell back down on the sofa, and put his head in his hands. ”Oh my god,” he breathed out.

”Nick?” Monroe asked. ”Who's Juliette?”

Nick glanced at him through his fingers, feeling like his head was going to explode. ”I don't... Maybe I'm going crazy. Or maybe I hit my head worse than I thought and I'm now bleeding to death outside that warehouse and this all is just a weird, incredibly realistic dream.”

The Captain approached him and put his hand on Nick's shoulder, ”Nick, talk to us. We can't fix this unless you tell us what's wrong.” His presence was surprisingly comforting.

”I don't understand what's going on,” Nick admitted tiredly. ”Juliette is gone, so is our house... You suddenly know Monroe? This is too weird.”

The Captain took a step back. ”Nick... Who is Juliette?”

Nick looked up at him, and then at Monroe. ”You really don't know her?”

”Sorry, dude,” Monroe said. ”I've never heard you mention anyone called Juliette.”

Nick bit his lip, ”That's crazy. I've lived with her for almost three years. You've both met her, several times.”

The Captain's face suddenly crumbled for a second, but it was hidden behind his usual mask of calm so quickly Nick wondered if he'd imagined it.

”She's your... girlfriend?” Renard asked slowly.

”I asked her to marry me,” Nick admitted, shrugging, ”But she said no.”

”Wait!” Monroe exclaimed suddenly. ”You said said there was an old lady at the crime scene! You mentioned that she did something to make you pass out, and that she was definitely wesen?”

”Monroe!” Nick hissed, shaking his head. ”Not in front of the Captain!”

Monroe blinked, and Renard frowned at him. 

After a moment Renard turned to Monroe. ”Could he have been poisoned?” he asked, ignoring Nick's befuddled stare.

”We should ask Rosalee,” Monroe said thoughtfully, ”She would definitely recognise the symptoms.”

Now Nick was really feeling the need to hit something. ”I'm right here!” he growled at them.

”I'll call her,” Monroe said, ignoring Nick, and took out his phone.

There was a knock on the door.

Nick felt like he really needed some fresh air or he would snap, so he opened it.

Adalind Schade stood there, giving him a bright smile. ”Hi, Nick.”

”You...!” he was about to punch her in the face, which she must have realised, because out of nowhere she woged and took a hasty step back.

Monroe rushed to Nick and had physically stopped him from jumping at her. ”What the hell Nick?!”

”It's Adalind Schade!” He yelled, struggling against Monroe's grip, ”She almost killed Juliette! She tried to poison Aunt Marie! She's a psycho!”

”Calm down, Nick!” Monroe yelled, his voice distorted from a woge, ”She hasn't done any of those things! We don't know anyone called Juliette, remember? And your Aunt was killed by reapers!”

”Who's Juliette?” Nick heard Adalind ask the Captain, who was escorting her inside the house past Nick and Monroe.

”His girlfriend, apparently,” Renard said.

Adalind stopped. She stared at Nick, and then at Renard, whose face was giving nothing away. ”Oh.”

Once they were inside, Monroe and Renard explained everything to Adalind, who was looking thoughtful. Nick glanced at his Captain, standing there calmly beside the two wesen. Captain Renard, who hadn't even reacted when Adalind and Monroe both had woged. Renard, who Nick had known for years. But apparently not well enough.

”I don't get how you are involved in all of...this,” Nick said, staring at him.

Renard just looked at him, his expression perfectly calm.

Then Monroe blurted out, ”He's the Prince!”

That was the last straw on Nick's horrible day.

He snapped and punched his boss.

 


End file.
